Guerreira de Arquenes
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Lorde de Arquenes pretende casar suas duas filhas e dará um belo dote aos pretendentes, porém Sasuke terá uma complicada tarefa, seu desejo era se casar com a mais nova das donzelas, aquela que seria uma perfeita esposa, porém Sakura lhe desperta sentimentos voluptuosos. Ele pretende ter a mão de Ino, mas o que acontece quando ele se apaixona pela irmã dela.


Capítulo Um

Seus olhos encontravam-se entreabertos, sua respiração era um tanto quanto ofegante, sua roupa estava colada em seu corpo belo e escultural, suas mãos eram hábeis e rápidas, permitindo com que ela tivesse um manejo quase perfeito da espada, forçava uma pressão no punho da espada, mantendo-a firme e sob seu controle

Isto era algo que ela adorava fazer, porém mantinha esse pequeno segredo longe da ciência de seu pai, pois sabia que se o Lorde de Arquenes soubesse de tal ato, deserdaria sua filha mais velha. A Lady de Arquenes, não era bem o que o senhor daquelas terras sonhara algum dia, esperava que a filha fosse uma linda e adorável donzela e que deixasse suas manias de garoto de lado, desde criança a pequena Lady de Arquenes nunca gostara de costurar ou de deveres domésticos, sempre fora uma espécie de bagunceira sem limites.

Com as costas da mão a Lady secou uma gota de suor que estava em sua testa era evidente que estava cansada, pegou tudo o que lhe pertencia e colocou a espada de volta a bainha. Isso a fazia se sentir tão habilidosa, e de fato era, era quase tão habilidosa quanto a maioria dos guardas da fortaleza e ela adorava isso.

Lembrava-se de cada parte de sua infância, inclusive das travessuras que ousara pregar nos habitantes da cidade de Arquenes, juntamente de seu "amigo", sim, sim; a Lady de longos cabelos róseos e olhos brilhantes e verdes como esmeraldas, perguntava-se como ele estaria agora, fazia tantos anos que não vira aquele garoto, que ele deveria estar um belo homem, assim como ela havia se tornado uma bela lady.

- Sakura, Lorde Shibuya deseja vê-la, ele a espera em seus aposentos milady.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, odiava ser tirada de seus devaneios e acabara odiando ainda mais quando seu pai propunha que ela fosse até seus aposentos, certamente ele iria discutir algo como : a quantidade de provisões que Arquenes ainda possuía, assuntos que ela deveria cuidar.

O homem de cabelos escuros como a noite e olhos tão belos quanto uma pedra de ônix bateu os punhos fortemente sobre a rústica mesa de madeira, mexeu as mãos sugestivamente e a mulher de trás do balcão entendeu como uma pedida para que mais um pouco de cerveja lhe fosse servida. Ele trajava sua melhor roupa para aquela ocasião, não que de fato fosse importante o que ele fazia por ali, mas o simples fato de que alguém como ele deveria estar sempre elegante e muito bem arrumado.

- Como anda Eerin? – perguntou um homem loiro sentado ao seu lado, eles agiam tão naturalmente que certamente deveriam ser amigos

- Eerin, estas devidamente bem, creio que o fato de meu irmão mais velho estar tomando conta daquela cidade, tenha feito com que um avanço significativo recaia sobre ela. Naruto, certamente não me convidou para falar sobre os negócios de Eerin. – disse o moreno

- Certamente não. Penso se ainda desejas criar sua própria fortaleza, aquele seu sonho ainda reina sob ti? Seu irmão já tem terras garantidas e como ainda não é casado, consegue uma esposa que lhe traga muita valia e um bom dote. Mas e você o que pretende fazer?

Após pensar por algum tempo ele apenas lhe disse:

- Me casarei com uma dama adorável e que também possua um dote bem generoso, desta forma conseguirei uma boa mulher ao meu lado e a cuidar da casa e uns bons pedaços de terra.

- Bom, creio então que já que decidistes isso, venho lhe trazer uma excelente notícia.

- Diga qual é. – falou o moreno um tanto quanto impaciente, ele odiava quando seu amigo lhe fazia isso, rodeava sobre o tema.

- Bem, ouvi dizer que o lorde destas terras irá promover um galanteio a suas duas filhas, ouvi dizer que a filha mais nova é uma completa donzela, pode ser perfeita, exatamente aquilo que você procura. Provavelmente ele oferecerá um excelente dote para aqueles que tiverem a mão de suas filhas.

O moreno parou e analisou aquilo que o amigo lhe dissera minutos antes, realmente lhe parecia uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir aquilo que queria, teria uma bela esposa que cuidaria da casa e lhe daria herdeiros, e com o dote poderia gerar uma pequena fortuna.

A mesa principal era composta por uma toalha de linho branco, taças, castiçais que suportavam velas que iluminavam o ambiente, os talheres eram todos de prata entalha com o símbolo da realeza de Arquenes, sobre a mesa havia cestas com diversos tipos de frutas, vinho, cerveja inglesa, bolos de carne, assados e frango, nada menos digno que um banquete dado pelo Lorde de Arquenes, para receber os cavalheiros que estavam dispostos a ter a mão de suas filhas.

Na mesa principal o lorde se sentava no centro, a sua direita estava à filha mais velha, esta trajava um longo vestido azul que a deixava ainda mais bonita e contrastava com a cor de seus cabelos rosa, estes estavam presos em um coque frouxo e com alguns fios saindo; já a esquerda de seu pai estava à filha mais nova, usando um belo vestido verde, seus olhos eram azuis e seu longo cabelo louro estava trançado.

O lorde se levantou e ergue uma taça com um pouco de vinho, ele estava velho, os sinais da idade eram facilmente visível, sua voz rouca e alta se fez presente no recinto, todos os cavaleiros que ali estavam se calaram perante o lorde.

- Esta noite, é o início do cortejo às minhas filhas. Sakura, é a mais velha, portanto ela deverá se casar antes da minha pequena e adorável filha mais nova Ino.

Houve diversos aplausos, principalmente por parte dos homens, lorde Shibuya havia disponibilizado alguns quartos para os hospedes que cortejariam suas filhas, seria uma longa semana em busca de bons candidatos e então os casamentos seriam realizados.

Sakura em seu interior odiava aquilo que o seu pai fazia, ele sempre amará muito mais sua pequena filha Ino do que a ela, nunca entenderá o porquê, talvez por que a pequena herdeira de Arquenes se parecia com sua falecida mãe, a rosada não tinha respostas, mas gostaria de possuí-las. Ela sabia que no fundo não chegava à altura da irmã, não era tão bela, adorável, ou mesmo cuidadosa como a irmã, sabia que nunca seria uma boa esposa como ela.

Aproximou-se do seu pai e sussurrou em seu ouvido alguma meia dúzia de palavras como o intuito de se retirar daquele local, aquilo tudo realmente não lhe agradava, seu desejo foi consentido e ela pode ir direto para seus aposentos. O que seu pai planejara para aquela noite? Os prováveis candidatos provavelmente iriam beber um pouco do vinho ou da cerveja inglesa, e fariam diversas apostas, nada de que ela pudesse gostar. Havia planejado algo especial para ela àquela noite, assim que a lua estivesse no ponto mais alto do céu sairia de seus aposentos e se encaminharia para o pequeno arsenal de armas, para que pudesse praticar um pouco com a espada.

Levantou-se de sua cama, pôs uma capa sobre seu simples vestido, não poderia levantar suspeitas do que fazia durante a noite, prendeu seu cabelo em um trança comprida. Andou sorrateira pelos corredores, os guardas nunca a notavam em seu percurso para chegar ao arsenal. Foi até a parede e escolheu uma espada simples, começou a praticar, seus movimentos eram ligeiros e hábeis, manteve a espada em punho e girou os pés com delicadeza, fazendo um corte circular no ar com a arma branca. Sakura era provavelmente a única mulher em Arquenes que tocava em uma espada e a mantinha em punhos, pronta para atacar caso fosse necessário. Fechou os olhos por um estante, foi um erro que nunca mais cometeria... Sentia o frio aço da lâmina de uma espada tocar em suas costas, uma voz grossa sussurrou em seu ouvidos.

- O que uma dama faz aqui? Há esta hora deveria estar em seus aposentos, imagino eu.

Ela virou-se lentamente, o capuz da capa e a escuridão da noite servia para esconder-lhe o rosto.

- Suponho que não trabalhe neste castelo, pois caso contrário saberia que não sou uma dama qualquer, suponho também que tenha vindo para casar-se com as princesas.

- Pareces-me que és um tanto quanto insolente garota, assim que te levar até o Lorde de Arquenes, creio que ele lhe dará uma punição por sua ousadia.

- Oh, sim...céus, Lorde de Arquenes não se preocupa que mulheres entrem aqui.

- Hum...creio que ele não veja problemas em mulheres entrando aqui, mas se eu lhe contar que a filha mais velha esteve aqui durante a noite, treinando com a espada, creio que será punida.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter sido descoberta, seu pai certamente não admitiria que sua filha mais velha praticasse com a espada, e provavelmente se alguns de seus pretendentes souberem disso, não se casaria com ela.

Ela segurou firmemente o cabo da espada e então lhe deferiu um golpe, que foi o suficiente para lhe causar um arranhão no peito. Ele habilmente se afastou, tirou a espada da bainha e começaram uma luta.

- Vejo que tem praticado muito milady, caso contrário não teria sobrevivido há um minuto lutando comigo.

Mas a luta durou pouco, ele deixou a lâmina da espada na garganta dela, odiou ter perdido a luta.

- Espero que da próxima vez, tenha treinado mais, assim lutar contigo milady, será bem mais...interessante. – dizendo tais palavras ele se pôs a sair do local e a lady retornou para seu quarto.


End file.
